criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Road to Nowhere
Road to Nowhere is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the ninety-fifth case of the game. It is the thirty-ninth case of Pacific Bay and the first to take place in the Rhine Canyon district. Plot Chief Marquez instructed Frank and the player to go to Rhine Canyon to get a feel for the place. On Route 76 however, they came across the body of troubled teen Cal Stark impaled on a cactus. Mid-investigation, biker Bubba Wyatt came to pick up Cal's body, leading the team to discover that Cal was part of a bike gang. Later, local trooper Ana Herdez tried to take over the investigation but Chief Marquez told her to stand down. She later told the team that Ana and she were in the police academy together. The team finally found enough evidence to arrest Cal's grandfather, farmer Jordan Stark, for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Jordan said that he had found Cal trying to hitchhike on Route 76 as a way to escape the Rhine Canyon life and his responsibility in inheriting the family farm. Jordan tried to talk Cal into staying. When Cal made clear he was not planning on coming back, Jordan tried to shove him back into his truck, leading to a struggle that ended in Jordan pushing Cal into a cactus. Judge Dante sentenced him to 10 years in prison. Post-trial, the team asked Colonel Spangler about his business in Rhine Canyon. After Spangler told them that it was top-secret and tried telling them to leave, the team investigated, eventually finding a newspaper article stating that Spangler was threatening various conspiracy theorists claiming that the army was hiding the presence of aliens among them. The team tried confronting Spangler once again, but he told them to stay away from army matters. Meanwhile, the team helped Ana track down ecstasy trafficking in Rhine Canyon, eventually fining Bubba for drug possession. They also learned that Chief Marquez grew up in Rhine Canyon. After all the events, the team reconvened with their findings, and Chief Marquez told them that she preferred to keep her personal life private. Summary Victim *'Cal Stark' (found impaled on a cactus) Murder Weapon *'Cactus' Killer *'Jordan Stark' Suspects C95CSpangler.png|Colonel Spangler C95JStark.png|Jordan Stark C95AHerdez.png|Ana Herdez C95BWyatt.png|Bubba Wyatt C95MBenedict.png|Missy Benedict Killer's Profile *The killer weighs 210 pounds. *The killer drives a pickup truck. *The killer eats barbecue sauce. *The killer wears sunglasses. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes C95HighwayA.png|Route 76 C95HighwayB.png|Desert Roadside C95FarmA.png|Stark Farm C95FarmB.png|Hay Cart C95VistaA.png|Canyon Vista C95VistaB.png|Lookout Point Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Route 76. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Badge, Tire Track) *Examine Faded Badge. (New Suspect: Colonel Spangler) *Question Colonel Spangler about his badge. (Victim identified: Cal Stark; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Stark Farm) *Investigate Stark Farm. (Prerequisite: Spangler interrogated; Clues: Torn Photo, Animal Feed) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo. (New Suspect: Jordan Stark) *Inform Jordan Stark of his grandson's death. (Prerequisite: Jordan identified on Photo) *Examine Animal Feed. (Result: Mini-Revolver) *Analyze Mini-Revolver. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Ana Herdez) *Question Ana Herdez about her mini-revolver. (Prerequisite: Mini-Revolver analyzed) *Examine Tire Track. (Attribute: The killer drives a pickup truck) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Cactus; Attribute: The killer weighs 210 pounds) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Bubba Wyatt about his friendship with the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Canyon Vista. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Magazine, Rock Slab) *Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Cal Collage; New Suspect: Missy Benedict) *Ask Missy Benedict about the collage of the victim she made. (Prerequisite: Torn Magazine restored; Profile updated: Missy drives a pickup truck) *Examine Rock Slab. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats barbecue sauce; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hay Cart) *Investigate Hay Cart. (Prerequisite: Brown Substance analyzed; Clues: Faded Document, Bird's Nest) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Victim's Message) *Ask Spangler about the victim's UFO picture. (Prerequisite: Victim's Message unraveled; Profile updated: Spangler drives a pickup truck and eats barbecue sauce) *Examine Bird's Nest. (Result: Document) *Examine Document. (Result: Deed Number) *Analyze Deed. (12:00:00) *Question Jordan about the deed on the Stark Farm. (Prerequisite: Deed analyzed; Profile updated: Jordan drives a pickup truck and eats barbecue sauce) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Ana about her attempt to hijack the case. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Lookout Point. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Pile of Rocks, Cal's Suitcase; Profile updated: Ana drives a pickup truck) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Skull) *Examine Skull. (Result: Biker's Signature) *Question Bubba about the message on the skull. (Prerequisite: Biker's Signature restored; Profile updated: Bubba eats barbecue sauce) *Examine Cal's Suitcase. (Result: Device) *Analyze Device. (09:00:00) *Question Missy about her disagreement with Cal. (Prerequisite: Device analyzed; Profile updated: Missy eats barbecue sauce) *Investigate Desert Roadside. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Broken Camera, Mile Marker) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sunglasses) *Examine Mile Marker. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Map to the Stars: Part 1. (No stars) Map to the Stars: Part 1 *Interrogate Colonel Spangler about his presence in Rhine Canyon. (Available after unlocking Map to the Stars) *Investigate Canyon Vista. (Prerequisite: Spangler interrogated; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Newspaper) *Analyze Newspaper. (06:00:00) *Talk to Colonel Spangler about his preoccupation with aliens. (Prerequisite: Newspaper analyzed; Reward: MALE Cowboy Hat, FEMALE Cowgirl Hat) *Offer your help to Ana Herdez. (Available after unlocking the Map to the Stars) *Investigate Stark Farm. (Prerequisite: Ana interrogated; Clue: Book) *Examine Book. (Result: Chemistry Book) *Analyze Chemistry Book. (09:00:00) *Talk about the drug formula to Ana Herdez. (Prerequisite: Chemistry Book analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Route 76. (Prerequisite: Ana interrogated; Clue: Drug Bag) *Examine Drug Bag. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Question Bubba Wyatt about the drugs. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which the killer and the victim are related. *Like The Final Journey, The Root of All Evil and How the East Was Won, the murder weapon in this case is a plant. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Rhine Canyon